<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flow Into Him by EnInkahootz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030050">Flow Into Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz'>EnInkahootz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Cigarettes, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Quintuple Drabble, Reader-Insert, Romance, Vampires, reader can be any gender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike romantically drinks from you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spike (BtVS)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flow Into Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spike leans toward the nightstand and puts out his cigarette in the rose quartz ashtray you gave him two birthdays ago.  He turns back to face you and pulls you into his arms, then kisses your hair and your forehead and your cheeks.</p>
<p>“You smell so good, pet,” he murmurs, and you tilt your head, displaying your neck, offering it to him.</p>
<p>“I’m yours, Spike,” you whisper, “please drink me.”</p>
<p>He makes a small, eager growl, and you watch his face change.  The flesh at his brow and between his eyes morphs into a new shape, and his cool blue irises turn golden yellow.  He growls again and you see that his fangs have descended, sharp and glinting.  He slides a hand beneath your hair and lightly grips the back of your neck.  You make a soft sound of encouragement, and he bends his head and presses his lips to your skin, kissing the side of your neck with tenderness.  </p>
<p>“I’m yours,” you repeat, and he sinks his fangs into you.  Their narrowed tips puncture your skin before he clamps fully around your flesh, causing the shafts of his fangs to widen the wounds and allow your blood to seep into his mouth.  You trust him not to take more than you can spare; he drinks from you shallowly in slow, long draws for what feels like euphoric hours, but you can tell from the clock on the nightstand is only about five minutes.  </p>
<p>Time always slows when Spike drinks your blood, and you melt into him like he is all that exists.  You allow yourself to float in the dreamy haze of sensation - the pull of his suck, the warm tingle throughout your body as your essence is drawn into him, and his strong arms around you, keeping you safe.  You listen to the rhythm of your heart synced to the rhythm of his swallows, and you let nothing matter but the raw, profound connection that his bite creates between the two of you.</p>
<p>You know his drink is coming to its end when he takes a series of deep, desperate swallows, and you cling to him.  You know he is keeping track of when it’s time to stop, and that him stopping means he can take no more without affecting your safety; still, you wish it didn’t have to end.  But you know there will always be a next time.</p>
<p>With a final gulp he pulls away.  He licks the wounds clean, then reaches into the nightstand drawer for one of the magic bandages you use to heal the wounds.  He places it carefully over the bite marks, where it will stay for ten minutes while its magic knits closed your broken skin.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he whispers, his vamp face fading away.  He smiles sweetly and guides your lips to his with a gentle hand at your chin.  He kisses you with gratitude and eternal affection, and you make a soft sound of bliss against his mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>